Kaguya Kaitari
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kaitari 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' KaitariKaguya, KaitariYamadda, Youraw 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/14/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 75 Lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Cruel, cunning, brutal, bloodthirsty, He never gives up, continual getting back on his feet. He believes that if he were to die in battle, he'd die happy. He believes battling is in his blood, as if he were born to die in battle. He often dreams of becoming head of his village so he can be recongnised as the greatest fighter around. He wishes to serve the current leader until then. He find pleaasure in fighting, even if it has no meaning. He's set aside as an outcast due to his huge bloodlust for a child of his age. 'Behaviou'r Born and raised with the name of his grandfather. Though kind hearted with those he made bonds with in fights, Will not hasitate to kill anyone who crosses him. At a young age fought with the other children of the village, has very little friends. If he finds even a hint of an insult in another's words, he will attack, without mercy, without hessitation. At the time of entering the accadamy had a very bad reputation. He never forgives one who hurts him or his secret love. He is ill tempered and merciless. Never forgetting a face. He hates his parents for filling him with hate, the only one he trusts in this world is his baby sister. 'Nindo (optional)' "The ability to beat you is in my blood! I won't give up, even if you break every bone in my body!" 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' *The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known to have been very barbaric. Select few, namely Kimmimaro, possessed the Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was mostly killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Kimimaro would for years live as the supposed last member of the Kaguya clan, but eventually died of a terminal disease. *'Shikotsumyaku' (屍骨脈; Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse", Meaning (Viz) "Corpse Bone Chain") is the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even known to access this ability. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' is fast for a child, gains strength when angered 'Weaknesses' Rushes into battle without thinking, Slow learner, and a slow thinker 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):17 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): N/A Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): N/A Total: 8+3+17+5+9+8= 50 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Uni- stole his ramen money, Kari-insulted Kaitari, Umen-talked behind Kaitari's back about him, Ukki-Tried stealing Kaitari's money, Ebsuki-threatened Kaitari, Korri-Tried getting revenge for Uni Background Information Born and raised with a tramendous bloodlust, named after his grandfather. Though kind heart with those he made bonds with in fights, Will not hasitate to kill anyone who crosses him. At a young age fought with the other children of the village, has very little friends. If he finds even a hint of an insult in another's words, he will attack, without mercy, without hessitation. At the time of entering the accadamy had a very bad reputation. He is thought as a wicked child with no respect for human life. He doesn't hesitate to attack a commrade. He is disrespected by his parents. the only one he shows care for is his baby sister, who he'd do anything to protect. His hopes and dreams he keeps to himself, as he does with everything else. He loves to pick fights, weak and strong alike. He'll fight any chance he gets. He enjoys the thrill and wants to become a better fighter. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Gate_RP_((11/26/12)) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Rp_11/30/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Gate_rp_11/24/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Gate_RP_23/11/2012 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Test:_Kaitari_Kaguya http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Gate_RP12-02-12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/RP_At_the_Gates~ 'Approved by:' Suzuki Saiyuki